


Nothing To Fear

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is afraid but his fears are groundless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nothing To Fear  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sam Merlotte  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam is afraid but his fears are groundless.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word afraid on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

He knew he shouldn’t be there but he was mesmerized. He couldn’t stop staring as he watched Bill’s clothes fall to the floor. Sam bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

“Join me?” Bill’s voice was husky as he stepped into the shower.

 

Sam lay perfectly still on the bed. His breath came in uneven gasps, his heart pounded in his chest. He was afraid to move, afraid to open his eyes. _What if it was only a dream?_

A sigh of relief escaped him as cool lips grazed his fevered skin. It wasn’t a dream after all.


End file.
